Familia Dragneel: Descubiertos
by Andromeda Demeter
Summary: Natsu y Lucy se van solos a una misión Clase S, la cual...máximo debería durar menos de 1 año para cualquiera...pero luego de 3 largos años para todo el gremio, regresan...pero con sorpresas y...¿ acompañados ?, ¿ por dos personitas ? - NaLu al 100% con algo de GrUvia, GaLe y JerZa. Puede que se mencione el RoWen Entren y Lean ! es Gratis n.n
1. 1: ¿Qué les paso?

Summary:

Natsu y Lucy se van solos a una misión Clase S, la cual...máximo debería durar 1 año para cualquiera...pero luego de 3 largos años para todo el gremio, regresan...pero con sorpresas y...¿ acompañados ?, ¿ por dos personitas ? - Nalu al 100% con algo de Gruvia, Gale, Jerza y Rowen :3

**-Fairy Tail** -= Dialogo

-Fairy Tail - = Narración

_-Fairy Tail_ -= Pensamiento

**[**Fairy Tail**]** = mis interrupciones :3

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Capitulo 1:**

_. . . ¿Qué les pasó? . . ._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

La gran mayoría del gremio se divertía con sus peleas, obviamente detenidas por Erza. Pero...ahora los causantes de ellas no eran precisamente los mismos. Por que...luego de los juegos mágicos, la pelea con el Rouge del futuro y los dragones, como también la batalla contra el demonio de Tártaros. Natsu quien ya era clase S, con Lucy, habían partido a una peligrosa misión, por culpa de Natsu...que arrastró con el a Lucy a una misión clase S. Cuando no ?

La misión, vieran como la vieran, por muy peligrosa que fuera, cualquiera, era capaz de terminarla en 1 año como máximo. Pero nuestros magos amigos no volvían ya hace 3 años...si. 3 años, ya de su ida. Lo que preocupaba aún a algunos como Mirajane, el maestro, Happy, Wendy, Romeo y Levy...no hay que olvidar a la pequeña Levy. Otros como Gray, Gajeel, Laxus y Gildartz creían que no eran o fueron capaces de completarla y por no tener el valor suficiente...no volvían. Y Erza...pues...mientras comía su pastel de fresas que eran motivo para darles una paliza a los demás. Aún pensaba que solo se tomaban su tiempo...pero como buena amiga se preocupaba y tenía preparada la espada con la cual mataría a Natsu por no cuidar de su casi pequeña hermana, Lucy.

De repente las puertas del gremio se abrieron, dejando ver a altas sombras, una mas que la otra y una tercera mas bajita, en realidad, Mucho mas baja.

**Continuará...**

**Y ? :3 ya se que es corto...pero es que así es como me salió, y solo lo quise dejar por que me gusto...ademas los capítulos no serían tan largos, pero mas que este...si !**

**espero que les guste...**

**y... quienes serán esas tres siluetas ?!**

**Serán los que andaban perdidos ? xD**

**.**

**solo lo sabrán si son buenos y leen el próximo capitulo que tengo preparado :3**

**así que...**

**Reviews ? :33**

**.**

**.**


	2. 2: La llegada de ellos, un Cuestionario

**Aquí el segundo Capitulo chicos...Chicas... :33 Me alegra que les guste..ya 5 Reviews por solo un corto capítulo. Sus Reviews me animan a seguir ! x3  
**

**Summary:**

_Natsu y Lucy se van solos a una misión Clase S, la cual...máximo debería durar 1 año para cualquiera...pero luego de 3 largos años para todo el gremio, regresan...pero con sorpresas y...¿ acompañados ?, ¿ por dos personitas ? - Nalu al 100% con algo de Gruvia, Gale, Jerza y Rowen :3_

_._

_._

**-Fairy Tail** -= Dialogo

-Fairy Tail - = Narración

_-Fairy Tail_ -= Pensamiento

**[**Fairy Tail**]** = mis interrupciones :3

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Capitulo 2:**

. . . _La Llegada de ellos, un Cuestionario_ . . .

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

.

.

Todo el gremio miro la entrada y en ella, Tres siluetas...cuando la luz paso, dejo ver a Natsu, con un rostro mas maduro, extraño, su cabello salmón estaba mas liso al frente, un poco mas corto, pero conservaba su puntiagudo cabello atrás. Junto con Lucy, con el cabello mas largo, hasta la cintura y con un rostro mas femenino, ya que su rostro estaba mas fino, con rasgos mas adultos y tierno a la vez, gracias a las pestañas mas largas que dejaban lucir sus achocolatados ojos.

Los demás no sabían si era que Lucy se había encogido o no llevaba sus típicos tacos...pero definitivamente, se veía mas baja.

Pero nadie se percato de la tercera presencia, ultra mente mas baja que Natsu y Lucy, hasta que Wendy, Juvia, Erza, Lissana, Cana, Mirajane, Bisca, Levy, Laki y Kinana, que no dejaron pasar por desapercibida a la criatura mega mente tierna que estaba al lado de sus compañeros. Al llegar mas rápido que la Luz adonde ellos tres. Mirando atentamente a la pequeña y menudita figura.

-**Ho-Hoda - s**aludo la pequeña, aferrándose a la mano de Lucy.

Una pequeña niña de cabellos un poco revoltosos color rosa... si... rosa, y unos hermosos ojos jade, adornados y siendo resaltados por largas pestañas. Esa pequeña niña logro sacar un "Awwww" colectivo por parte de todos...Lucy y Natsu solo soltaron una pequeña y corta risita ante eso.

.

Pero luego una ampolleta se les encendió en la cabeza a todos. Y literalmente...los atacaron.

- **Natsu, Lucy, donde se habían metido por 3 años ?!** - Pregunto Erza autoritaria mente. Que se había olvidado de la promesa que se había hecho...Matar a Natsu cuando llegarán -de lo que estaba completamente segura, confiaba en que sus amigos eran capaces de lo que sea- , con la espada que había afilado por 2 años...por haberse llevado a su pequeña hermanita Lucy y probablemente estaba dañada...

- **Es que acaso fallaron la misión ?** - pregunto Gray burlándose de los dos.

Sin dar tiempo de mas preguntas, los aludidos respondieron...

- **Estábamos en la misión Erza** - dijo Lucy para luego pensar un momento, se puso nerviosa e intento detener a Natsu con su respuesta pero...

- **Para tu información Hielo desnudista, terminamos la misión en seis meses** - le respondió Natsu presumiendo.

Nuevamente, pero signos de interrogación aparecieron en las cabezas de los integrantes del gremio. Y de nuevo atacaron...literalmente.

- **En donde se metieron por tres años entonces ? ****- **Pregunto el peli negro Redfox con una sonrisa divertida.

- Q**ue hacían ? -** Pregunto Levy siguiendo a Gajeel.

- **Y Qué viene una niña con ustedes ?! - **Interrogaron todos los del Gremio al unisono, excepto el maestro que miraba serio esa escena.

Natsu y Lucy sudaron Frío

_-Mierda - _Pensaron a la vez, se pusieron tensos e intentaron responder el interrogatorio de parte de sus compañeros.

- **Pues...estábamos en...etto...**

**- En donde ?...Lu-chan ? - **Pregunto entre seria y curiosa la pequeña peli azul llamada por un oji sangre.. "enana"

**- Ahh *suspiro* estábamos en una colina - **Dijo Natsu al percatarse de que Lucy no estaba apta como para seguir con el interrogatorio estilo Fairy Tail.

**- Y QUE COJONES HACÍAN AHÍ ?! - **Preguntaron/Gritaron confundidos y desesperados por saber de una Puta vez.

**- Por que deberíamos decirles ? - **dijo Natsu bajito, pero no tanto, y desviando la mirada haciendo hervir la sangre de sus preguntones amigos.

Mientras tanto Makarov los miraba pensativo, de pronto con una expresión completamente seria llamo a Gajeel y a Gray. Cuando llegaron los dos llamados el viejo los hizo acercarse y empezó a susurrarles algo a los oídos, para que solo ellos escucharan, y lo hizo con éxito...

**Continuará...**

**Espero les haya gustado chicos, me harían muy feliz dejando un Review ! n.n**

**.**

**Les agradezco a:**

***SoulPolaris **

***Kary Uchiha asakura 22**

***Oramimik66**

***Zy system**

***Luni-lu 123**

**Por dejar Reviews con su hermosa opinión ! \*o*/**

**Como también a todos los que agregaron esta historia a Favoritos y a los que la siguen :3**

**.**

**Arigatou y Sayonara ! x3**

**.**

**.**

**PD: Pueden pasarse -si es que ****quieren- por mi perfil y buscar mis otras historias...como "Mi Camino" o "Love Of Fairy, "El diamante de blanco y Negro" Todos ellos de Fairy Tail.**

**PD2: Extraaaño ¬o¬**

**.**

**.**

**Los Amodoro *o***

**Reviews ? :33**

**.**

**. **


	3. 3: Así qué mujer, no ?

Summary:

_Natsu y Lucy se van solos a una misión Clase S, la cual...máximo debería durar 1 año para cualquiera...pero luego de 3 largos años para todo el gremio, regresan...pero con sorpresas y...¿ acompañados ?, ¿ por dos personitas ? - Nalu al 100% con algo de Gruvia, Gale, Jerza y Rowen :3_

_._

.

**-Fairy Tail** -= Dialogo

-Fairy Tail - = Narración

_-Fairy Tail_ -= Pensamiento

**[**Fairy Tail**]** = mis interrupciones :3

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o00o0o0o0o

**Capitulo 3:**

_. . . Así qué...mujer, no ? . . ._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

.

.

Makarov los miraba pensativo, de pronto con una expresión completamente seria llamo a Gajeel y a Gray. Cuando llegaron los dos llamados el viejo los hizo acercarse y empezó a susurrarles algo a los oídos, para que solo ellos escucharan, y lo hizo con éxito...Susurrándoles lo siguiente...

- **Chicos, necesito que hagan algo - **les informo anciano de cabello blanco

**- Que pasa Viejo ? - **Pregunto como si nada pasara, Gajeel a Makoarov

**- Necesito que le digan algo lindo a Lucy, no se, que se ve hermosa, que se yo, lo que se les ocurra, pero lo suficiente como para poner celoso a alguien - **Susurro pidiendo aún serio.

**- Que ? y por que ? - **Preguntaron susurrando los dos de cabello oscuro.

**- Solo hagan lo que digo mocosos - **Los miró con cara de "Si no lo hacen se las verán conmigo y... ESO"

**- C-Como diga - **Respondieron un poco espantados y fueron como si escaparan de la misma Titania y La demonio Juntas. Son mujeres de temer.

**.**

**.**

**- Ehem...Lucy - **La llamó Gray mientras se acercaba y todos los miraban expectantes por saber que mierda quería interrumpiendo sus cuestionarios.

**- Que pasa Gray ? - **Se giró hacia el y quiso saber por que la llamaba.

**- Te ves mas hermosa que antes - **Le dijo, como había dicho el maestro, ya que no era tan estúpido como para dejar que su hermoso cuerpecito de Stripper se dañara y fuera mal tratado. **[**"Oye ! por que me dices Stripper ?" ya, ya, tranquilo, solo era broma hielo andante. "Ghj~" Oe, que no me gruñas Stripper fracasado. "Tsk.." Realmente lo siento por esta discusión que nos lleva a la nada misma... u.u *recibe mirada asesina por parte de Gray**un escalofrío pasa por su espada al sentirlo* O.O joder...me quiere matar...**]**

**- Etto...gracias - **Le sonrió amable. Mientras que Natsu y Juvia -que estaba detrás de una mesa luego de la que se hacia el interrogatorio- rechinaban los dientes y los apretaban con fuerza al ver esa escena.

**- Oye Coneja - **Aquí viene Gajeel...a ver que estupidez dice :D **[***Recibe otra mirada asesina* nooo...todos me quieren matar TT_TT "Tenemos nuestras razones" ya, calmeichon, calmación chicos, y no hablen los tres al mismo tiempo que dan miedo, Natsu, Gray, Gajeel...y no se atrevan a gruñir me "Ghj~" *le gruñen**saca una moto-cierra* Se los advertí *mirada asesina* "no jodan...escapen de La Loca Klixger" *corren gay-mente detrás de Lucy, Erza y Levy...respectivamente* cuiden a estos malditos crios...CAPICHI ?! "Aye...Nashi-sama" esto es un sueño Erza me respeta *o* *se va a su mundo de imaginaciones locas***]**

**- Si ? - **pregunto, volteándose al de cabello Azabache.

**- Así que... andas mas provocativa y sexy, no ? - **Le dijo mirando su cara y luego sus pechos. A todos se les desencajó la mandíbula, Levy lo miraba sorprendida y todos se preguntaban que les había pasado a los chicos.

**- Eh...a.. -** Lucy iba a responder pero fue interrumpida...

**- Que Creen que hacen Cabrones ?! Vayan a buscarse a su propia Mujer ! - **Por Natsu que golpeó a los dos peli oscuros, mandándolos a volar hacia la barra, haciendo que cayeran a cada lado de Makarov, con las cabezas enterradas en la madera rota.

.

**- Maldito Viejo - **Murmuro Gajeel, junto con otras cosas obscenas.

**- Auch... - **El Stripper de Gray tan solo se quejo por el dolor en su cabeza y admitió en voz ultra mente baja de que Natsu ahora golpeaba mas duro...o el se había hecho una nenita... **[**"Que cojones es eso de nenita he ?!" Nada que te interese *bosteza* "como que no me interesa?! Tengo derechos !" Derechos y la puta mierda que cagas Gray...cambio y fuera. "P-per...*la pantalla se apaga***]**

**.**

**- Así que... Mujer eh ? Natsu - **Preguntaron Cana y su padre Gildartz al peli salmón.

**- D-De q-que m-mierda hablan ? - **Pregunto levemente sonrojado y desviando la mirada para que no lo vieran.

**- ¡ Proteger a tu mujer es de hombres ! - **No vale la pena... u.u este hombre no tiene remedio... Y SU FANATISMO CON LOS DE HOMBRES AQUÍ Y HOMBRES ALLÁ SE ME PEGA ACASO, ES GAY ?!

**.**

**- Es que no puede decir sola mente mujer en un oración ? - **Susurro Evergreen fastidiada.

**- Y por que te molesta lo que diga o como lo diga ? - **pero Laxus la escucho, la molesto...

**- N-No me molesta - **y ella pagó con un sonrojo

**- Si, Claro... - **Dijo sin creerle.

**.**

**- Oye mocoso ! - **Llamó Makarov esta vez a Natsu.

**- Q-Que pasa viejo ? -** Pregunto temblando...el viejo era de temer...y mucho realmente u.u

**- Tu vas a responder algunas de mis preguntas !... - **le informo de forma amenazante.

.

**Continuará...**

**espero les haya gustado !**

**Gracias a todos los que han dejado Reviews, a los que la han agregado a Favoritos y a los que la siguen !**

**.**

**nos vemos en el próximo capitulo n.n**

**Arigatou por leer **

**Y sayonara, espero que se la pasen bien al leer la historia como yo cuando la escribo ! **

**.**

**.**

**Reviews ?**

**.**

**.**

**:33**


	4. 4: Los niños son un problema

_._

_._

**-Fairy Tail** -= Dialogo

-Fairy Tail - = Narración

_-Fairy Tail_ -= Pensamiento

**[**Fairy Tail**]** = mis interrupciones :3

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Capítulo 4:**

_. . . Los niños son un problema . . ._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

.

.

- **Ehh...que preguntas viejo ? - **Pregunto el peli rosado confundido.

**- Como les fue en la misión ? - **Pregunto el viejo maestro Makarov.

**- jjajjaj pero viejo...sabes que nos fue bien jaajaj - **Le respondió nervioso y sudando como perro.

**- Por que se demoraron 3 años en llegar cuando la misión solo la hicieron en medio año ? - **De nuevo ataco el maestro con sus preguntas.

**- Eh...pues, jjjaja viejo no preguntes algo así - **Dijo Natsu desviando la mirada.

**- hmm...pero si no creo que hayan hecho algo Natsu... - **Makarov lo miraba expectante.

**- Es quee... - **Fue interrumpido ya que...

De repente las puertas del gremio se abrieron, y de afuera un chico peli rubio era lanzado hacia adentro, estaba teniendo una pelea con un chico peli morado. Pero el chico de afuera fue detenido por una señora de edad de cabello lila y ojos amarillentos. Luego el chico que estaba botado en el suelo del gremio se levanto rápida dejando ver unos ojos verde oscuro. Era un niño muy tierno al parecer de todos. Estaban tan concentrados en el niño que no vieron las caras de Natsu y Lucy, y el face palm de la pequeña oji jade.

- **Oe Cabrón...no seas cobarde y pelea maldito ! - **Pero todo esa ternura se fue a la misma mierda cuando escucharon el lindo vocabulario del niño de aproximados Tres años.

- **Mierda... - **Susurraron Natsu y Lucy...mientras que la pequeña solo murmuraba "es un estúpido".

- **Oe niño que haces aquí - **dijo Gray tomando al niño de la chaqueta.

- **Oí Viejo suéltame ! no ves que me estropeas la Ropa ?! - **Le gritó el niño mientras se removía en las manos de Gray.

- **Gray suéltalo ! - **Demando la peli roja Scarlet.

- **E-Erza ! C-Claro ! - **Soltó al niño, muy asustado por la peli roja.

- **Tu pequeño... como te llamas ? - **Pregunto Erza apuntando al niño rubio.

- **Etto...me llamo Drago...señorita - **Le dijo asustado por la expresión que le había dado a el Oji-Gris

- **Pero que mono ! - **Dijeron todas las muchachas del gremio...menos Lucy y la Peli rosa.

- **Esperen ! - **Las detuvo Erza. - **Tu pequeña...ven aquí - **La llamó apuntando el suelo delante de ella.**  
**

- **H-Hai - **Dijo y fue con Erza.

Cuando los dos niños ya estaban junto a Erza...y Mira, También Mira...

- **Así que...como te llamas tu pequeña ? - **Pregunto Mira amablemente y con una sonrisa.

- **Me llamo Layla, y usted ? - **Pregunto amablemente con una sonrisa la pequeña.

- **Me llamo Mirajane...pero todos me dicen Mira - **Dijo la albina a la pregunta de la pequeña. Lucy y Natsu sudaban...sobre todo Natsu, pero..por que ?

- **Y... sus apellidos ? -** Pregunto Erza. Ahora al fondo Natsu y Lucy se comían las uñas.

- **Me presentare mejor... hjm - **Dijo el pequeño rubio, haciendo que Natsu temiera por su vida... - **Pero Antes...**

**- Tienen comida ? - **Preguntaron los dos pequeños al unisono...

Todos se cayeron de espaldas por aquella pregunta.

- **jeje Si quieren un poco ? - **Les Pregunto Mira a los dos haciendo que le dieran una sonrisa grande.

- **SIIIII ! - **Y siguieron a Mirajane hasta la barra...

Los dos niños comían grandes cantidades y volvían a pedir mas...sin olvidar de que parecían bestias comiendo. Lo que hizo a algunos desconfiar...y pensar algo realmente alarmante...para mala suerte de dos personas.

Luego de que los niños comieran, volvieron al ataque...

- **Entonces...dirán sus nombres completos ? - **Pregunto Erza.

- **Hjm...Mucho gusto a todos...yo me llamo Drago Dragneel - **Todos quedaron en blanco.

- **Y yo Layla Dragneel...un gusto -** Dijo la pequeña sonriendo con malicia. Natsu se desmayó, no sin antes cubrirse sus partes baja con la mano. Y Lucy...Lucy no era Capaz de Respirar y sudaba mucho...

**Continuará...**

**jajaj**

**soy mala...Natsu sufrirá ! xD naa ni en sueños...pero es para que sea mas divertido :)**

**Primero que nada gracias a todos los que leen mi fic, dejan reviews, lo tienen en Favoritos y a los que lo siguen..**

**los amodoro *o***

**es en serioo...**

**jajajja**

**entonces...**

**¿Natsu será castrado ? ¿sufrirá las consecuencias ? ¿cual era la misión?**

**eso y otras preguntas mas en el próximo capitulo de "Descubiertos" ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Bye !**

**.**

**.**

**Reviews ? **

**.**

**:33**


	5. 5: Mentiras o Verdades ? Parte 1

_._

_._

-**Fairy Tail** -= Dialogo

-Fairy Tail - = Narración

_-Fairy Tail_ -= Pensamiento

**[**Fairy Tail**]** = mis interrupciones :3

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Capitulo 5:**

. . . _Mentiras o Verdades? [Parte 1]_. . .

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

.

.

- **Papá...Mamá...tengo sueño - **Dijo una somnolienta niña de cabellos rosas a sus padres.

- **Si cariño...ya nos vamos - **Anunció Lucy a la pequeña que se daba cabezazos en el aire...pero que al darse cuenta se enderezaba [Ahora son mas o menos las 9:30pm]. Empezó a arrastrar a un Natsu desmayado hacia la salida seguida de los dos niños.

- **Alto ahí, Lucy...tienes que explicarnos - **Dijo el maestro ganándose adelante de Lucy, atrás de el todos los del gremio tapaban la entrada. Miro severamente a Lucy...

- **Etto...yo no puedo explicarlo, maestro - **Lucy se veía nerviosa al ver el rostro del maestro...

- **Y por qué no ?! - **Pregunto confundido...y mucho.

- **Porque yo no hice la misión junto a Natsu...Maestro... - **Le dijo...

- **Pero si los dos fueron ! como no ibas a estar tu ahí Lucy ?! - **Todos miraban confundidos a la rubia... nunca se hubieran esperado esa respuesta...

- **Ahh ya les dije que yo no se nada de la misión... - **Se acerco al oído de Natsu y le dijo... - **Natsuu~ Drago te esta haciendo dibujos en la cara y Gray se come tu comida... - **Todos la miraron con cara de "Que cree que esta haciendo ?"

**- Maldito Boxers Cagados ven aquí y vomita mi comida ! - **Gritó Natsu ya despierto, se le veía agitado. El gremio entero lo miraba con una cara de asco que decía "No hables de cosas asquerosas Natsu..."

- **Eh ? que pasa ?** - pregunto el oji-jade confundido... luego de unos segundos por instinto se fue como alma que lleva el diablo detrás de la barra tapándose sus partes bajas mientras temblaba.

- **NATSU DRAGNEEL !** - se escucho una voz amenazante que reclamaba algo...

- **Giiiiiii**** !** - hizo un ruidito con la garganta en signo de miedo...

Un aura sobresalía de toda la multitud en la entrada...era la de una peli roja que tenia el carácter del mismo diablo...

- **Te castrare !** - volvió a hablar Erza...amenazante...

- **NOOOO !** - corría por todos lados tratando de escapar de Erza, en vano.

Erza lo encontró y lo tomo de la chaqueta. Mirándolo amenazante, con una sonrisa diabólica.

- **Espera !** - Makarov la detuvo.

- **Que sucede maestro ?** - Erza se giró hacia el anciano y bajo a Natsu, arrastrándolo aún de la chaqueta.

- **Antes que nada...debe decirnos por que Lucy no hizo la misión, por que llegaron después de tres años, por que estaban en una colina...y sobre todo, por que esos niños son tus hijos, Natsu - **Makarov lo miraba de forma seria y autoritaria, esperando una respuesta aceptable.

- **Viejo...no sabes como se hacen los bebes ? - **Natsu lo miraba burlona mente haciendo que a Makarov le saliera una gota en la frente y unas cuantas benitas.

**- ESO NO ESTÚPIDO MOCOSO ! - **Makarov estaba ya estresado con el DS de fuego.

**- Entonces ? - **Lo miró con falsa inocencia.

**- Ah ! *suspiro* de a una vamos, ok ? **

**- De a una que ? - **Lo miró con cara de:"De que me estas hablando Viejo ?".

**- Preguntas... - **Natsu asintió** - Primero... Por que Tardaron Tres años ? - **empezó con su pequeño interrogatorio.

- **La Misión Viejo...pero, en realidad...nos demoramos menos de seis meses** - Giró la cabeza para no mirar a sus compañeros, aun que...con los ojos cerrados solo puedes ver negro, negro, y mas negro...

Todos lo miraron, en sus ojos se veían la expresión de sorpresa e incredulidad...le decían con la mirada: "No jodas...no que eran seis meses ?!"

- **N-Natsu, nos mentiste...** - se escucho de Levy.

- **Nos dijiste que se habían tardado seis meses** - le recordaron Jet y Droy.

- **Pues, como dije nos demoramos menos...**

- **Mejor, en vez de que respondas nuestras preguntas... cuéntanos todo con Lujo y detalle de la misión...** - Le ordenó Makarov mientras se sentaba en la barra como siempre. Luego agregó - **y quizás que cosa hicieron en su tiempo en la colina...** - miro de reojo a Natsu y a Lucy que tenia a Una Layla dormida en sus brazos y sujetaba la mano de Drago.

- **Espera Viejo** - habló Natsu moviendo sus manos de lado a lado, mientras retrocedía un poco.

- **Que ?** - Miró severamente al peli salmón.

- **Antes que nada...me gustaría que llevaran a los niños a otra parte** - Miró a Levy y a Erza.

- **Bien, lleven los a la enfermería... Gray, Gajeel.**

- **Eh ? Viejo...podrían ir Erza y Levy ? les tengo mas confianza** - decía viendo a los dos chicos de cabello oscuro.

- **Maldito...al cabo que no quería**- dijo Gray infantil mente.

- **Bueno...después de todo tengo curiosidad de escuchar que hicieron, no me llevo con los críos** - Comentó sonriendo.

Levy Tomo a Layla en sus brazos, luego, tomo de la mano a Drago fueron hacia la blanca habitación.

- **Entonces...**

- **Muy bien, Viejo, ya suéltenme** - el peli rosa estaba siendo retenido por sus compañero, sabían que si lo soltaban, ademas de estar en grandes problemas con el maestro...se quedarían sin saber al ver a Natsu escapar.

- **No lo suelten** - ordenó Makarov.

- **Suéltenme...sino no diré Nada de NADA** - amenazó con guardar silencio...aunque tarde o temprano lo diría no ?

- **Ya, suéltenlo** - habló Makarov con los ojos cerrados, alargando su Brazo cerro la entrada y en ella puso un trozo de madera para que no se pudiera abrir.

- **Entonces...por donde empiezo ?**

- **por la parte de la misión...Natsu** - le aclaró el viejo como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo...y lo era ._.

- **Ah... hjm entonces...Como sabían, yo y Lucy habíamos Ido a una misión...**

**FlashBack**

_La misión decía que debíamos matar a un Monstruo que estaba en la ciudad de Fressia._

_- **según dicen el monstruo se llama... Tron ? es un nombre raro, no Lucy ?**_

_- **Si...nunca había escuchado de el, y sabes donde lo podremos encontrar ?**_

_- **Podremos ?** - Paré de caminar._

_- **Claro...los dos haremos la misión no ?** - me pregunto confundida._

_- **Si, Claro, sueña que te dejaré Luce.**_

_- **Y por que no ?! entonces para que estoy aquí ?!**_

_- **Así te podré cuidar...a ti y a el Lucy** - la abrase y luego de unos minutos le tome de la mano.._

_- **Gracias Natsu.**_

_- **Solo vamos...ademas si el gremio lo sabe mi vida estará en grave peligro** - un escalofrío había pasado por toda mi espalda._

_- **jajajja Vamos, el tren sale en 5 minutos** - en eso mi cara se volvió de color azul al tan solo acto de recordar el tren y su infernal movimiento._

_- **Noooooooo !**_

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

_Luego de un laaaaargo llegamos a Fressia, al salir del Tren, objeto del diablo, Revisamos la misión para ver la dirección:_

_**Ciudad:** Fressia._

_**Solicitante:** Taro y Mary_

_**Dirección:** A las afueras de la ciudad, hacia el lado Norte._

_**Dificultad:** S_

_**Recompensa:** 3,000,000 Jewels._

**Continuará...**

**jejejjje**

**Por cierto, dije a algunos que iba a estar LA misión en este capitulo...pero mi imaginación no da mas por ahora y lo mas probable es que llegue en la Pu**. noche, ademas quiero ser puntual con lo de "capítulos diarios" pero ya lo hice mas largooo !**

**Gracias a todos los que han dejado un review *.* a los que han agregado la historia a Favoritos y a los que la siguen n.n**

**Los amodoro !**

**.**

**Bye !**

**.**

**Reviews ?**

**:33**


	6. 6: Mentiras o Verdades ? Parte 2

_._

_._

-**Fairy Tail** -= Dialogo/ Dialogo FlashBack.

-Fairy Tail - = Narración

_-Fairy Tail_ -= Pensamiento/FlashBack [contenido]

**[**Fairy Tail**]** = mis interrupciones :3

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Capitulo 6:**

. . . _Mentiras o Verdades? [Parte 2]_. . .

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

.

.

- **LA MISIÓN ERA DE 3,000,000 MILLONES DE JEWELS Y NO NOS AVISASTE MALDITA ESTUFA !** - gritaba un Gray histérico a un Natsu con cara de: "_Que demonios le pasa a hielito ?"_

- **Y que tiene que haya sido de 3,000,000 jewels ?** - pregunto enojado por la intromisión en su relato.

- **Como que que tiene ? No nos avisaste puta flamita !** - decía con una cara de pocos amigos.

- **GRAY !** - gritó el Maestro.

- **H-Hai ?**

- **Deja que cuente y no lo interrumpas !**

- **Ayee !** - se fue al lado de Erza.

- **Continúa, Natsu...**

- **Entonces...**

**FlashBack**

_- **Lo juro, nunca mas me subiré a un puto transporte, son objetos de Zeref. - **decía estando de a cuatro en el suelo_

_- **No seas, siempre dices lo mismo y luego terminas en un Tren, Barco o otra cosa vomitando. - **Hablo Lucy...con la hoja en la mano_

_- **Eres mala Lucee~ - **Canturreo con lagrimas cómicas en sus mejillas_

_- **No llores, vamos, date prisa, sino te dejaré aquí ! - **Gritó ya estando unos metros alejada de el...mientras seguía caminando._

_- **Nooooo ! espérame Lucy ! - **Me paré rápidamente y corrí hacia ella._

_- **jajaja vamos. - **Esperó hasta que llegara a su lado y empezaron a caminar hacia el norte de la ciudad._

_- **Aye !**_

_Luego de un paseo...gracias a Lucy, fuimos hacia donde indicaba la hoja de la misión. Encontrándonos con una Gran casa, de color blanco con rojo oscuro. Tenia muchas ventanas y la puerta era de vidrio de dos puertas._

_- **Aquí es...**_

_- **Es hermosa ! - **Exclamó Lucy con estrellas en sus ojos_

_- **En serio ?** - le pregunto._

_._

-** Salamander apresúrate ! - **espera...esa voz, no jodas.

- **Oye no me interrumpas puto cabeza de hierro !** - Le gritó Natsu, con una venita en su frente que crecía cada vez mas.

- **Vamos que no lo interrumpan Mocosos ! Hagan caso !** - exclamó molesto el Maestro Makarov.

- **Tsk...**

**- Bien...**

.

_- **Así que... el monstruo normalmente ronda cerca del río ?** - preguntaba Lucy._

_- **Si, por eso y por que necesitamos vivir en un ambiente cómodo para el bebe...necesitamos que se deshagan de esa bestia** - habló una mujer de cabellos blancos y ojos de color verdes oscuros. Se pasaba la mano suavemente por su barriga, mas abultada y redonda de lo normal._

_- **Esa fue la razón por la que elegimos vivir por acá...pero desde que Tron apareció, la calma de los dos primeros meses aquí desapareció por completo** - Dijo un hombre de cabellos azabache y ojos color Mar, quien abrazaba a la joven albina._

_- **Ahora tememos que esa bestia venga a Nuestra casa y nos haga daño, sobre todo a nuestro bebe, por favor...les ruego que nos ayuden chicos** - Pidió la joven futura madre, tomando en sus manos las manos de la Rubia, sorprendiendo la con su acción repentina._

_En los ojos de la chica había temor, miedo, de que ese monstruo se les acercara y les robara el privilegio de ser padres al fin...no todos los días crece en tu vientre una criatura...que cuando aprenda a hablar te dirá "papá" o "mamá", una criatura que necesita de tu amor y cariño como también de tus cuidados. No todos los días te dan la noticia de que experimentaras la paternidad o maternidad. _

_Miré a Lucy y en su rostro y ojos achocolatados se le veía comprensión y necesidad. Quizás por su mente pasaba que ella haría lo mismo si le sucediera algo así._

_- **No se preocupen...nosotros los ayudaremos con ese monstruo.**_

_- **Muchas Gracias...Lucy, Natsu...contamos con ustedes** - nos dijo el chico._

_- **Yosh! Luce...vamos a darle una paliza a ese monstruo...**_

_- **SI ! **_

_- **Momento !**_

_- **Q-Que ?**_

_- **Tu no me acompañaras...recuerda que le podría hacer daño al bebe, estoy seguro de que la pequeña Salamander sufrirá si vas** - mientras me cruzaba de brazos y los dos solicitantes nos miraban con cara de... "que pasa aquí ?" y con una gota estilo anime._

_- **Que !? Ademas, no le coloques nombres extraños ! A todo esto sera Hombre y donde quieres que me quede ?!**_

_- **Hmmm...podrías quedarte en el mundo de los espíritus... ellos te cuidaran muy bien.**_

_- **Natsu...si voy, perderé demasiado tiempo, recuerda que un día aquí son tres meses allí !**_

_- **Da igual, no creo demorarme tanto en matar a un monstruo...**_

_- **recuerda que debes matarlo en su cueva, Natsu...**_

_- **y por que ?**_

_- **el monstruo cuando esta en su hogar...no se defiende, sera mas facil y rápido, pero todo ello hace que te tardes mas en encontrar la famosa cueva - **Informo el de cabello azabache._

_- **Ahh...bien, no me queda otra que buscarla...y tu Lucy, te vas con Virgo n.n**_

_- **Natsu ! T_T**_

_- **Lo siento cariño...no harás nada que requiera gastar energía y magia - **le decía burlona mente. Dándole palma ditas suaves en la cabeza. _

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_**- Muy Bien, Lucy ya esta en el mundo Celestial y yo...tengo que buscar la maldita cueva** - me dije a mi._

_Busque por todos, lados, me demore casi 5 días, en buscar la cueva, la encontré en la tarde del cuarto día. _

_._

- **Oigan...necesito algo para beber...tengo la garganta seca...parece desierto.**

- **Tu solo sigue Natsu** - le dijeron todos con cara chibi.

- **Pero necesito agua...lo que sea** - pidió agarrándose la garganta y tirándose al piso de rodillas.

- **Ten** - Cana le tiró un poco de agua a la cara...a muy pesar, pues como saben Cana no es de tirar alcohol.

- **No me refería a eso Cana - **Reclamó la acción de la Bebedora con mas récords en la historia de Fairy Tail.

- **No me interesa, Tu continúa** **el relato** - le dijo bebiendo del barril que antes mantenía adentro del circulo que formaban sus piernas-

- **Vale, Vale... "**_Luego me las pagaran**"**_ - dijo y pensó.

.

- _**Ohh...pero que cojones es esto** - me dije al ver una bestia, en frente mio de aproximados 10 metros de alto, un gran hocico...habrá de haber sido del tamaño del de un Dragón...pero este era un poco menos ver unos grandes colmillos, amarillentos y baba caía de ellos y su boca. Tenia un pelaje color Marrón Rojizo, muy oscuro...sus ojos eran Blancos...un color blanco que te hipnotizaba. A su frente llevaba pegada a ella dos grandes cuernos enroscados hacia arriba de color amarillento. Sus garras que llevaba en manos y pies, eran extrañamente de un color morado oscuro. En definitiva, era una Bestia digna de apreciar y de la cual sentir miedo. Pero era de Natsu Dragneel de quien hablaban. El no sentía miedo por algo así, pero no negaremos que lo ha sentido._

_- **WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRG !** - un gran gritó se escucho, casi de la tonalidad de un Dragón enojado...pero este era mas... indefenso, por así decirlo._

_- **Oh...se parece mucho a el Beast Soul de Elfman...** - dijo a si mismo._

_._

_- _j**ajajjajajja Elfman, le dijeron fea a tu transformación ajjajajajjajj** - reían Gray y Gajeel.

- **¡MOLESTAR NO ES DE HOMBRES!** - gritó en su defensa.

- **Insinúas que no somos hombres !** - preguntaron/Gritaron ofendidos por su insinuación.

- **¡DEFENDERSE ES DE HOMBRES!** - Gritó y golpeo a los dos peli oscuros, haciendo que cayeran al lado de Natsu.

- **¡BUENO YA VALE NO ? DEJEN DE INTERRUMPIR MALDITOS PUTOS DE MIERDA!** - gritó el peli rosa enfadado dándoles una patada y enviándolos afuera por la ventana, haciendo que Gray, Gajeel y Elfman se enfadaran.

- **Mocosos dejen de interrumpir y molestar... sino se las verán con..."ESO" **- Les amenazó el maestro con una cara ya mas tranquila.. [si estaba así: :3. jajajaj xD, ok no ._.]

- **A-AYE SIR !** - respondieron desde afuera... y como diría Elfman... ni siquiera el hombre mas hombre es capaz de mantenerse vivo, cuando es torturado y castigado con... ESSOOO *voz tenebrosa*-

.

_- **Ghhhhhhhhj Waaagh** - gritó el monstruo y se lanzó a atacarlo._

_- **HEEE ?! no que no se defendía en su cueva ?... momento, no dijo que no atacaba. MALDICIÓN ! Puta Bestia ! Rugido del Dragón de Fuego !**__-Lanzó su rugido hacia la bestia, mientras estaba en el aire. El ataque dio de lleno en el pecho de la bestia, haciendo que saliera una pared de humo que no dejaba ver a Tron._

_- **GAHHHH !** - se quejaba por el ataque. Luego ataco a Natsu con un puño envuelto en Fuego Negro y lo golpeo._

_- **Buen golpe** - dijo sobándose el estomago, en donde lo había golpeado._

_- **Pero ahora es mi turno de matarte de una buena vez, puta bestia** - escupió un poco de sangre al piso, con el seño fruncido._

_- **Ghhhhhj**_

_- **Puño de Hierro de Dragón de Fuego !**- Grito mientras iba a golpearlo con su puño envuelto en llamas._

_- **AHHHHHHHGJ !** - gritó el monstruo, para luego mirar al chico y atacarlo con las garras. Natsu logró esquivarlo, pero fue capaz de rasgar sus ropas._

_- **Ohh...te enojaste maldito ?** - pregunto con una sonrisa cínica._

_- **Gaaahj**_

_- **Ya no me gruñas ! Arte secreta: Loto Carmesí: Cuchillo de llamas Explosiva ! **- Con ese ataque logro derrotar Tron..._

_._

_- _**Y así fue como mate a la bestia...la verdad, es que era muy débil, cualquiera lo pudo haber derrotado** - dijo rascándose la cabeza en la parte de la nuca, con una mueca de confusión

**Continuará...**

**Lo se...soy un monstruo, no subí el capitulo en dos días...dos Putos días donde lo pude haber subido ! Lo se no merezco perdón.**

**pero es que no se me ocurría nada, ya que lo que escribo, me viene de repente a la mente y lo escribo y ZAS ahí ta ! pero no, ahora no paso así, por lo tanto me demoré mas y la parte donde Natsu pelea con Tron...nombre que lo saque cuando se me vino a la mente "Tronos" ... sinceramente según yo, esa parte y el nombre son una :poop:**

**A todo esto puede que me tarde un poco con el capitulo 7 u.u**

**.**

**Gracias por sus Reviews y espero que les haya sido de agrado este capitulo (:**

**.**

**.**

**Bye ! :33**

**.**

**Reviews ? :333**


	7. 7: Estadía con Los Espíritus

_._

_._

**-Fairy Tail** -= Dialogo

-Fairy Tail - = Narración

_-Fairy Tail_ -= Pensamiento

**[**Fairy Tail**]** = mis interrupciones :3

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Capitulo 7:**

. . . _Estadía con los Espíritus_ . . .

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

.

.

- **Así que...eso fue** - dijo Erza.

- **Hmmm...N-Natsu** - lo llamó Gray, que venia junto con Gajeel.

- **Si ?**

- **En algún momento de tu historia... mencionaste a alguien mas aparte de Lucy...** - decía Gajeel con su mano en su nariz y boca.

- **A los solicitantes de la misión se refieren ?**

- **No** - le respondió Gray.

- **Entonces ? La bestia ?** - pregunto.

- **No...dijiste que Lucy estaba embarazada !** - dijo Gajeel ya harto de anta ingenuidad por parte del DS de Fuego.

- **...** - un silencio profundo ahogo al gremio por eternos minutos para Natsu y Lucy al darse cuente de lo que decía Gajeel.

- **E-E-E-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-m-m-m-m-m-m-bb-b-b-b-b-ba-a-a-a-a-a-r-r-r-r-r-a-a-a-a-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-a-a-a-a-aa-dd-a ?** - Tartamudeaba Erza, apuntando a Natsu.

- **etto... **- Lucy solo pudo articular eso al ver que Erza corría a lanzarse a Natsu con la espada de la armadura del Purgatorio.

***Serie de golpes* :no intentar hacerlo en casa:**

Se podía ver a un Natsu...con moretones, golpes, arañazos, etc, etc y mas etcéteras

- **COMO TE ATREVES A TOCARLA DOS VECES ANTES DEL MATRIMONIO DRAGNEEL !** - le gritaba como una loca maniática la pelirroja conocida como Titania o también como LaMounstroRompeHuesos.

- **Solo fue un...** - el peli rosa comenzaba a hablar en su defensa pero alguien lo interrumpió.

- **Y Lucy-san ...como fue tu estadía en el Mundo Celestial ?** - pregunto una inocente Wendy.

- **Bueno Wendy...** - comenzó la Rubia, claramente su objetivo era que eso llegara a Wendy. Pero no contó con que el resto del gremio se posicionara al rededor de ella.

**FlashBack**

_Luego de que Natsu me mandara a cuidar con Virgo y mis espíritus celestiales..._

_**- Disculpe Hime... - **Llegó Virgo a mi Lado._

_**- Si ? que pasa Virgo ? **_

_**- Pues, como usted sabe, un día en su mundo aquí, equivale a tres meses...Hime - **Me explicaba inexpresiva como siempre._

_**- Si, que pasa con eso ?**_

_**- Pues, los espíritus estelares la estaremos cuidando por turnos cada día...Hime.**_

_**- Oh... eso no lo sabía... pero, Y por que ? Yo no se los he pedido Virgo.**_

_**- Lo siento Hime, Loke-san le explicara mejor... merezco castigo ? Hime.**_

_**- N-no -.-U**_

_**- He Lucy ! **_

_**- Loke.. Hola ...me explicaras que es eso de que me cuidaran por turnos todos ustedes ?**_

_**- Ah... sobre eso, pues, Lucy... .. Natsu.**_

_**- Tenia que ser Natsu...debí haberlo supo nido desde un principio... *suspiro***_

_**- Jah de seguro se tarda una semana...**_

_**- No lo creo. Ademas aquí el tiempo pasa mas rápido... ... eso significa que tendré al bebe en poco tiempo ?! - **Le pregunte exaltada...pues, no quería...bueno ya sabrán._

_**- Ah pues...algo así. Si Natsu se tarda aproximados...cuatro o cinco días ya tendrías al bebe.**_

_**- E-Entonces... Natsu no estará ? - **Me sorprendí al escuchar eso... aunque... Yo confío en Natsu y se que estará aquí pronto._

_**- Eso depende de el... ahora acompáñame por favor - **Me decía, y me guió por un camino color celeste oscuro... y uno que otro espíritu pasaba por al lado de nosotros.  
_

_**- Okey - **Hasta que vi a dos Nicolas pasar y me saludaron... al parecer uno era de los que habíamos visto cuando nos invitaron a mi y a los chicos a comer. Y al lado de ese estaba Plue._

_**- Pum Puum~ - **Me saludaron... ... creo. Y se los devolví._

_**- Hola Chicos !** - Mientras Loke me miraba sonriendo... como me di cuenta ? ni yo lo se. Solo se que estaba sonriendo._

_Llegamos a una especie de casa... bueno, Casa/Mansión. La verdad nunca de las dos veces en las que había pasado por aquí la había visto..._

_Loke me dijo que entrara a ella... que el vendría en poco tiempo Y que me quedaría con Capricornio..._

_**- Hola, Lucy-Sama - **_

_**- Oh... Hola Capricornio, Loke me dijo que se iría por un momento. Y que me quedaría contigo.**_

_**- Claro, ahora... le mostraré su habitación Lucy-Sama.**_

_**- H-Habitación ? **_

_**- Si... una mujer embarazada debe de descansar mucho.**_

_**- P-Pero p-por que tantas comodidades ? - **_

_**- Por que... usted es nuestra dueña. Lucy-Sama... me acompaña ? - **Me pregunto mientras subía en el segundo peldaño del la escalera con alfombra roja, que permanecía en frente mio y de la blanca puerta de entrada._

_**- A-Ah... claro... - **Fui hasta el y cuando llegue con el empezó a subir la par mía. Luego había una escalera hacia la izquierda y hacia la derecha. Tomamos la derecha** - Pero... hay otra razón, lo se, dime por que Caprico. Por favor.**_

_**- Cuando Loke-sama llegue... el le explicara y resolverá sus dudas.**_

_**- Ahh *suspiro* esta bien. Tendré que esperarme. Amm Caprico... **_

_**- Necesita algo ? Lucy-sama.**_

_**- Emm... si, creo... Tienen comida ? - **Le pregunte avergonzada... siempre me pasaba eso desde que sucedió._

_**- Si, veré que le traigo - Y así salio de la habitación**__**...**_

_La cual no había tomado mucho en cuenta. Y pues... era demasiado Lujosa. Una gran cama para dos personas con sabanas completamente blancas y un Plumón sobre ella color Rojo, completamente. Al lado de LA CAMA, con mayúscula para resaltar lo grande que era... Habían dos cómodas de un color café oscuro... pero brillante._

_Era una habitación muuuy grande... y lujosa... tanto que me __sorprendió._

_**- Pum Puum ?**  
_

_**- Plue ! Ven acá ! - **Le llame dando golpecitos en mis muslos. Ahora estaba sentada en un costado de la cama. Plue salto a mi regaso y lo empece a acariciar y a jugar con el._

_._

_._

- **Y fue algo así... hasta que después llego Caprico con la comida... que era, mucha. Y me la comí toda** - explicaba alegre con una multitud al rededor de ella y Wendy, que estaban sentadas en una mesa.

- **Ohhhhhhh~** - soltaron un sonido de comprender... o algo así.

- **Lucy... vayámonos se hace ta**rde - dijo Natsu pasando por entre los chicos que le dejaban el camino libre mientras... cojeaba.

- **ESPERA AÚN NO TE SALVAS ! TOCASTE A LUCY DOS VECES ANTES DEL MATRIMONIO !** - habló autoritaria mente LaMonstruoRompeHuesos.

- **Sip, Adiós chicos !** - se despidió ignorando a Erza...quien mantenía un aura oscura al rededor de ella y tenia la vista fija en sus dos amigos recién llegados...bueno ya habían pasado unas cuantas Horas. Ya que eran las dos de la Madrugada.

Natsu alzó la mano a la altura de su torso y Lucy...sabiendo que es lo que quería la tomo sonriente...

Pero ahora los del gremio se dieron cuenta de algo... algo que.

Les traería Problemas...

Muchos...

Demasiados...

Problemas Bien Graves...conociendo a los del Gremio.

...

Sobre todo a las chicas... ellas son un peligro total cuando se trata de...

ciertos asuntos.

No se zafarían tan fácil de esta. Ni de Erza...Ni de Mira... Ni de Levy, quien era aterradora cada día mas que pasaba. Solo cuando se enoja.

Natsu... Lucy... que Mavis se apiade de su Alma.

**Continuará...**

***o* Están en problemas, Están en problemas~ Ea Ea Ea~**

**Y yo como estúpida burlándome de mis actores cuando debería estar disculpándome U_U**

**:Tiempo de Pedir y Rogar perdón:**

***en una habitación cerrada con vidrio irrompible de paredes... una mesa al centro... dos chicas peli rosas y un chico peli salmón están sentados en ella. dos peli rosas con gafas negras y vestidos con pinta de "Hombres de Negro" mientras que la tercera esta con un taje de una pieza anaranjado y con sus manos esposadas***

**Lyla: Tus ultimas palabras ?**

**Nashi: Gomenasai ! Chicos Realmente lo siento ! Soy un monstruo sin corazón como _Tron _soy una Idiota pero por favor, PERDONENMEEEE !**

**Remi: Alguna petición o cualquier otra cosa ?**

**Nashi: Si ! *se levanta y se apega a la ventana* Chicos, Chicas...**

**Lyla/Remi: Hay viene el discurcito u.u *suspirando***

**Nashi: Se que no merezco perdón de Mavis...menos de Zeref y Dios... pero, realmente espero que les haya gustado (: se que soy una tonta de corta imaginación [mirando de reojo a Lyla] pero les ruego me disculpen... estaba enferma y ponía mas al capi en cuanto podía... y lo único que hacia era leer Fics de FT y Shugo Chara hasta tantas de la noche...**

**Lyla: Ya calla la Remi *cansada***

**Remi: como tu digas...**

**Nashi: Les Ruego su Perdón ! D:**

***pero fue callada con un bate gris...***

**:Fin de Tiempo de Pedir y Rogar Perdón:**

**Gajeel: a todo esto...aclararé algo...para quienes no lo saben...Lily !**

***se acerca Lily con una pizarra***

**Lily: Aquí esta... *mientras se sentaba en un banco con un zumo de Kiwi***

**Gajeel: Muy bien... para no tener malentendidos...**

**Gajeel: Lyla: *golpeando la pizarra con un puntero en la primera definición* Es la Imaginación de nuestra "querida", "divertida", "amorosa" y "machacada por un bate" Nashi.**

**Gajeel: Ahora. Remi: *golpeando mas abajo* Es la inspiración de la chica de cabello rosa...por ahora...ya que se lo tiñe de rojo, pero no permanente. Y se preguntaran... Por que coño es hombre ?!... pues... su "Querida" autora Nashi Kligger.. como se apellida. Tiene un...fanatismo raro de estar mas...con los chicos, se lleva mejor con ellos y juega fútbol en la vida fuera de la computadora. Algo que a** **nadie le interesa por supuesto.**

**Lily: entonces...dejen Reviews con su opinión...**

**Lily: y unos cuantos zumos de Kiwi.**

**Gajeel: ...Hierro...**

**Happy: ...PESCADO!...**

**Natsu: ...Fuego!...**

**Nashi: Váyanse a la mierda !**

**Todos menos Nashi: No olviden lo que les pedimos ! Onegai !**

**Nashi: A Callar ! *tirándolos fuera del estudio***

**Lyla/Remi: es un ogggro *abrazados y susurrando***

**Nashi: Los escuche...**

**Lyla/Remi: Giiiiii !**

**Nashi: No olviden comentarios con su opinión, se aceptan todo tipo de cosas y hasta insultos n.n... y de nuevo lo siento u_u**

**.**

**.**

**Reviews? :33**

**.**

**.**


	8. 8: Vidas en Peligro por una Alianza

.

_._

**-Fairy Tail** -= Dialogo

-Fairy Tail - = Narración

_-Fairy Tail_ -= Pensamiento

**[**Fairy Tail**]** = mis interrupciones :3

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Capitulo 8:**

_. . . Vidas en Peligro por una Alianza . . ._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

.

.

Y justo en el momento en que Lucy poso su mano en la de Natsu...

Sin duda su vida estaría en peligro y en manos de las bellas, hermosas, "Finas", "elegantes", "bondadosas" y amigables chicas del gremio...

Vivirían el mismísimo infierno.

Y hasta puede que Layla y Drago quedaran huérfanos... pero no serian tan malas... ... o si ?

. . . . . . . . .

Y yendo hacia esa imagen... y lo que habían visto pues...

- **N- N- N- N-Na-a-a-at-t-t-t-t-t-ts-s-s-s-s-su, L-L-L-Lu-lu-c-c-c-c-y, e-e-ss-o e-es u-u-un-na ar-g-g-g-g-o-go-ll-lla d-de M-M-M-Ma-t-t-t-t-tri-ri-m-m-o-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-i-i-io ?** - Tartamudeo Erza roja.

- **eh ?** - emitieron la rubia y el peli salmón con la frente azul y nerviosos.

Sin duda alguna este era un día en el que pasarían muchos mini-infartos. Y deberían ir a bañarse apenas llegaran a su hogar...el de la rubia, mejor dicho. Habían sudado mucho también ese día. Bueno... si es que lograban llegar sanos y salvos a casa...

- **L-Lucy... se casaron a escondidas ?** - pregunto Mirajane apuntando a sus manos unidas.

- **E-Etto... Ño ?** - respondió Infantil mente Natsu, sudando en Litros.

- **Espera...esa no fue una afirmación Salamander** - aquí viene el Tsundere de los piercings u_u

**[**Gajeel: A QUIEN COJONES LE DICES TSUNDERE MALDITA LOCA !?¡/Nashi: Epa, Epa, t-t-t, no te conviene hacerme enfadar y faltar me el respeto querido Gajeel/Gajeel: Tsk/ Nashi: Tsundere ¬¬**]**

- **¡CIERRA LA BOCA!** - le gritó el oji jade.

- **Nadie me dice que hacer Salamander!** - le gritó enfadado.

- **Excepto Erza** - susurro Lily. A lo que Gajeel lo miró de reojo.

- **Em.. Natsu...** - le llamó Lucy.

- **Q-Que ocurre?** - pregunto el peli rosa sudando mas de lo normal.

- **Creo que ya es hora** - le dijo mirándolo a los ojos del Dragneel.

- **A Que...**

- **Hmm.. sabía que entenderían que no nos ocultarían nada y que optarían por decirnos la verdad** - Dijo Erza orgullosa. Con una sonrisa confiada...pero...

- **Tu por arriba y yo por abajo. ¡DE PRISA!** - le gritó Lucy a Natsu dejando a todos sus compañeros de piedra al ver a Lucy salir del gremio corriendo rápidamente y a Natsu subir las escaleras muy rápido hacia la enfermería.

- **Natsu, Lucy...** - dijeron todos con auras terroríficas y con ojos como de demonio.

Claro que... escapar no era la mejor salida en ese momento. Pero si querían no contar algunas cosillas privadas. Tenían que hacerlo.

Por sus vidas y por sus hijos.

**Con Natsu:**

Natsu entró estrepitosa mente a la enfermería, la cual se encontraba un poco mas cerca de la escalera que la oficina del Maestro.

- **¡Levy!** - la llamó al entrar.

Pero se encontró con la sorpresa de que estaba dormida al lado de Layla en la camilla.

En cambio el Grito de Natsu la despertó un poco, y este al sentir pisadas cerca, ignoro a una Levy confundida y media adormilada para sacar unas mantas de por ahí y enrollar a sus hijos en ellas para luego tomarlos y saltar por la ventana.

Y así se fue en la dirección en que se fue su esposa y en unos momentos llego junto a ella.

**En El Gremio-Enfermería:**

- **¡LEVY!** - ahora los que entraron alarmando a la "enana".

- **¿Q-Que s-sucede?** - pregunto nerviosa por la entrada ya de por si que había dado Natsu que saltó por la ventana. Y ahora la de todos sus compañeros de Gremio.

- **¡NATSU!** - gritaron a coro todos, excepto el maestro y Levy, el maestro no había subido y Levy estaba mas que confundida.

- **¿Nat...su?** - pregunto recordando lo que había hecho anterior mente el peli salmonado.

Todos asintieron.

- **¿Donde esta Natsu?** - pregunto Erza con una cara de enfado.

- **Pues...** - todos la miraron esperando una respuesta para la tumba de Natsu y de Lucy de paso. - **No lo se** - dijo desconfiada.

- **¿C-Como que no lo sabes?!** - pregunto Gray ahora.

- **Pues...simple mente no lo se** - dijo la peli celeste nerviosa por la reacción de Gray.

- **Enana... ¿por donde se fue?** - pregunto Gajeel saliendo de la multitud, como había hecho Gray.

- **Hm... salto por la ventana** - dijo simplemente.

Gajeel sonrió.

- **Ge-he creo que tengo una idea de adonde se fueron** - dijo con aires de superioridad y alimentando a su Ego y Orgullo.

- **Al departamento de Lucy ¿verdad?** - pregunto la respuesta el mas llamado...

- **¡Cállate Stripper!** - le grito por revelar su supuesto descubrimiento.

- **Eso era Obvio cabeza de hierro oxidado** - le dijo Gray.

- **¡Cierra la...!** - estaba a punto de terminar la frase y pegarle en el estomago hasta..

- **¡BASTA!** - que Erza habló... - **vamos a buscarlos, ¡rápido!** - y se fue tirando se por la ventana cual gato para caer en pie.

Y los demás...

- **¡SIIIIIIII! ¡MUERTE A FLAMITA Y A LA RUBIA/CONEJA!** - gritaron para saltar igual que Erza que los lideraba.

- **¡¿He?!** - grito Levy llamando la atención de una sola persona - **¡¿por qué a Lu-chan?!** - pregunto.

- **¡Por que la coneja y el Cabeza derretida tuvieron dos hijos y se casaron sin decirnos!** - le respondió Gajeel a Levy, puesto que el estaba así de dispuesto a matar a Natsu por tocar a Lucy ya que ellos se habían hecho amigos luego de los juegos mágicos. Hasta Laxus le había tomado cariño a la rubia!

Y así Levy Mcgarden cambio TOTALMENTE su actitud y ahora era la Levy Mcgarden "BestiaEnojonaAsesina" que se había convertido en esos tres años.

¡ELLA QUERÍA SER LA MADRINA DE LUCY!

¡ELLA QUERÍA SER LA MADRINA DE UNO DE LOS HIJOS DE LUCY!

Eso era... sin duda imperdonable.

Claro...luego ya encontrarían una solución.

**Con el Matrimonio en Peligro de Extinción:**

Natsu y Lucy corrían como locos, No podían arriesgarse a parar y que luego sus compañeros le pisaran los talones, literal mente.

Natsu llevaba a Drago, quien estaba mas que dormido. Gracias a una cosa de lo típico de un Dragón Slayer.

_SUEÑO PESADO_

Y Lucy llevaba a Layla, quien también tenia el sueño pesado por ser una Dragón Slayer.

- **Lucy... no creo que sea bueno ir a tu departamento** - le dijo Natsu a la madre de sus hijos algo... asustado. No quería dejar a sus hijos por algo tan estúpido.

Para él, no es que fuera estúpido el matrimonio. Sino que para él es estúpido darle tanta madera al fuego por hacerlo sin ellos.

Por que para Fairy Tail. El Matrimonio es algo _ESTRICTAMENTE_ y _NECESARIAMENTE_ celebrarlo _JUNTOS._

Y Casarse a escondidas o sin el gremio...

Era un _PECADO._

- **¿Entonces? ¿tienes una idea?** - le pregunto Lucy.

- **Si... sígueme** - le tomo la mano a la rubia y le sonrió.

- **Con mucho gusto** - le dijo y con eso El peli salmón sonrió MAS aún y la guió por otro camino.

**Con Los del Gremio con Sed de Sangre: **

- **¡Vamos!** - Já, ahora la que los encabezaba...no era ni Erza, Ni Mirajane... Es nada mas ni nada menos que...

_LEVY MCGARDEN LA BESTIAENOJONAASESINA._

_-_ **¡AYE SIR!** - gritaron y luego de un tiempo de correr con sed de muerte, sangre y unas CUANTAS disculpas.

Llegaron al departamento de Lucy, y como locos subieron, unos por la escalera... otros por la ventana.. pero

_NADA_

La casa de la ex Heartfilia estaba completa mente vacía, vacía en el sentido con nombres: _NATSU Y LUCY._

Aun que, los pequeños estaban igual mente siendo buscados por una sola razón: ¿Quien era la madrina y el padrino de cada uno?

Había que "Preguntar" al estilo Fairy Tail.

**En un algún lugar del Bosque de Magnolia:**

- **Aquí es donde viviremos** - dijo Natsu a la rubia.

- **Sugoi** - dijo Lucy - **momento ...¿desde cuando esta esto aquí?** - pregunto procesando todo.

- **jaja ya lo tenía preparado desde antes, yo la hice. Se supone que despues de la misión te pediría que te casaras conmigo, y que viviéramos aquí. Pero todo** **me salió al revés jejeje** - explico rascándose la cabeza y despeinándose el cabello.

- **jajajja te amo mi dragoncito** - le dijo Lucy besándolo.

- **Yo igual, mi hadita** - le respondió besándola de nuevo, ahora mas largo, eso si.

- **Iuuuu** - se escucho a lo que los dos se separaron.

-** Diablos, no hagan eso cuando estamos frente a ustedes joder** - habló el pequeño rubio ya despierto, junto a su hermana que había sido la causante del "Iuuuu".

- **ajjajajjajaja Los amo** - dijo Natsu, a lo que su familia, la familia Dragneel sonrió feliz.

**¿Fin?**

**jajjajaja pues primero que nada...quiero este final .3. pero se me había ocurrido hacer así tipo... dos como "temporadas" más. Okay esto se me ocurrió en la noche a las tres de la madrugada. jajjaja xDDD y le cambiaría el nombre, las cuatro vendrían empezando con "Familia Dragneel: ?" ya que...se tratarían de los dragneel no ?**

**Pero bueno, yo dejo eso en sus manos, lo que si, los otras dos las haría en un tiempo mas para asegurarme de tener los capítulos y no hacerlos esperar tanto.**

**Lo dejo en sus manos y con esto me despido.**

**Sayonara Minna ;)**

**Reviews? :333**

**.**

**.**


	9. NOTA:

**Nota:**

**Atención, esto es solo algo para aclarar.**

**Primero que nada: si tienen alguna duda sobre el final...pues el capitulo ocho no es el final...por eso la razón de poner los signos de interrogación.**

**Segundo: haré un especial...donde saldrá toda la misión...sin interrupciones y con detalles y todo eso.**

**Tercero: dije que...dejaría en sus manos, el... hacer así tipo temporadas. Dos exactamente.**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

El Summary de la segunda seria algo como:

La familia Dragneel en problemas. ¿Nueva mente desaparecidos? ¿Por qué?... /Estamos en...¿tokio?, ¿Japón?/ ¿que es esto?/¡Ayudaaa!/ Vamos Lay, alguien necesita ayuda - ¡Aye!

Y la Tercera:

¡Están de vuelta! pero... ¿quienes son ellos dos?/ A pues ellos.../ Un gusto somos.../ Yo no uso magia.../ No. Ellos no usan...¿pero para que estamos aquí?/¡Para aprender magia de Dragón Slayer!/ y que mas?!/ ¡Entrar a Fairy Tail y competir en el Daimatu Embu!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**jajaaj bueno aunque si o si las haré ._.**

**me disculpo si los confundí. Nos vemos en las otras dos..."Temporadas" si se les puede decir así xD**

**Se despide..**

**Nashi Kligger :333**


End file.
